Stakeout
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Emma and Regina in the Bug on a stakeout. They find a way to pass the time ;)


_So this was inspired by the stakeout scene in 3x13. All I can say is Swan Queen in the Bug on a stakeout :) _

_Apologies for any mistakes. This story is rated M for a reason. Hope you all enjoy :)_

"So, do we just sit here and wait?" Regina asks sneaking a glance at Emma.

"'Til the person who cast the curse makes a move on your office" Emma replies before taking a sip of her essential stakeout hot cocoa. _Hm I've missed this cocoa. Among other things _she thinks before turning to look at her partner in crime.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Regina turns to Emma. She missed her. She missed her a lot more than she thought she would. She missed her in a way that wasn't just because she was Henry's mother. Today Emma stood up for her, she believed in her and she kept her from breaking down in that diner upon seeing Henry. She missed having someone care about her that much. Struck by curiosity and a desire to keep up communication with Emma she turns to look at the blonde again, "Is this really what you do for a living?"

"Yeah it's called a stakeout" Emma answers with a smile. She liked her job as Sheriff but she missed this, she missed clandestine missions and secret operations. She smiles as she looks at the brunette in the darkened lighting of the Bug. She may not have remembered her but as soon she did she knew she missed her. The other woman has always been undeniably beautiful but seeing her again today nearly took her breath away. Sitting here in the Bug with her Emma wishes it had always been like this between them. Teaming up and working together for their son, their family. Coming back to Storybrooke felt hectic and chaotic what with a new foe and a lost year but this, right now, sitting here with Regina it feels easy.

"And you don't get bored?" Regina asks looking up her still empty office.

"I don't know. I find ways to pass the time; eat, talk, mostly watch, which is what we should be doing" _watch Emma, just watch _she thinks as her mind wanders to ways they could pass the time.

"Does he have friends?" Regina asks with a small smile. She needs to know. He was so lonely here in Storybrooke and she just needs to know whether or not he had a good life in New York.

"Who?"

"Henry. Does he have friends in New York?"

Emma smiles, "Yeah he's got lots of friends. No girlfriends though, at least not that I know about"

"So he's happy? His life is good there?"

"Yeah. I almost didn't come back because of that." Emma replies honestly. She really did consider just continuing to live that beautiful dream but she couldn't. It was as if she was magnetically drawn back to Storybrooke. Her family is here. Her life is here. _Regina is here_.

"Then why did you?"

"Because he may not remember all this but I do and I know what he would say, a hero would come back"

"He would say that"

"And there was a lot I missed about this place. It's not perfect but it's my home now Regina" she says turning to see the brunette listening with rapt attention, a slight blush on her tanned cheeks, "My parents, my friends, you, you all need me and I need all of you."

"I'm in your list?" Regina asks in a hopeful voice.

Emma smiles at her and Regina can't help but smile back. Her breath catches at the glimpse of that small loving smile, "Of course you are. Henry may not remember but you're still his Mom. And besides that I would still have come back. In Neverland I felt like we had, or we could have, become friends."

"Friends" Regina repeats in a small voice. It's an improvement in their relationship but she still can't help but hope for more. She may not remember the last year but she remembers waking up in Storybrooke and feeling that ache in her heart at not only have lost Henry but at what might have been with Emma.

Emma notices her slightly hurt look and can't help but smile knowing full well what that tone and those expressive eyes are saying, "And maybe had things settled down more" she adds.

"More huh?" Regina asks keeping her eyes locked on Emma's.

"Maybe. I don't know. Here's the thing I know you're missing a whole year and there's a lot that doesn't make sense but Regina, you just make sense to me"

Regina's smile grows wider, "Today has been the first time I've smiled since I woke up back here in Storybrooke. Without Henry all I had was pain and misery. I still have that because he doesn't remember but at least today I have you."

Emma throws one more cautious glance up to the still quiet office before putting her empty coffee cup on the floor of her Bug. Just like in all of her interactions with the brunette she finds herself moving closer. "We'll get his memories back Regina. Until then I really think you should meet him."

"It'll be too hard" Regina replies in a pained voice leaning in closer to Emma until there is just the small gap between the seats between them.

"I know but Regina you can get to know him and he can get to know you. It'll be hard but if you want to I'll be right here." Emma promises and Regina once again gives her that look of sheer adoration, a look she thought Emma hadn't noticed all those times before but she had.

Regina is the one who crosses that tiny space between them leaning forward until Emma can feel the other woman's breath on her cheek, "Why are you helping me?"

Emma can only grin at her before taking a deep breath and going with the truth. She reaches across with her hand gently grazing her fingers over Regina's tanned cheek, "My superpower may not always be perfect but with you Regina, I always know when you're lying. This time you're telling the truth. I think even if you weren't I'd still be here helping you because I care about you."

At Emma's answer Regina moves forward cautiously pressing her lips against Emma's. Emma freezes momentarily before realising just exactly what is happening and reciprocating the slow gentle kiss. Regina smiles against Emma's soft lips before she grows bolder and deepens their kiss swiping her tongue over Emma's bottom lip.

Emma slides her hand into dark chocolate locks, longer than she remembered but still silky and gorgeous, before she parts her lips and grants Regina's tongue the entrance it desires. _God I wish we'd done this sooner _both women think as Emma tugs Regina forward to straddle her.

Their mouths stay connected as Emma rests her hands on Regina's thighs, neither one of them willing to part from each other just yet.

"Emma" Regina says breathlessly as she reluctantly draws back smiling at Emma's kiss swollen lips. "What is this?" she asks. She doesn't want just a quickie in the Bug. She wants more.

Emma smiles at her before pulling her back in for another long loving kiss, "It's me wishing I had worked up the courage to kiss you sooner. I want you Regina. What do you want?"

"Well while we're waiting for whoever cast the curse to show up I think you and I should find a way to pass the time." Emma grins before moving in for another kiss but Regina stops her placing one slender finger on soft pink lips, "Just as long as you promise we'll pass time together again"

"I promise" Emma replies sealing it with a kiss before staring up into lust darkened eyes and trailing her kisses down Regina's jaw to her neck sucking down at her pulse point hard enough to leave a mark.

"Emma" Regina moans, "People will see" she warns.

Emma grins before taking off Regina's scarf, "It's a good thing we're skilled at cover ups then?"

Regina smirks mischievously before kissing Emma, feeling all the passion and tension they've built up over the past three years pour into their kisses. With deft hands she untucks Emma's blouse sliding her hand up until she cups a firm breast.

As she pinches a nipple between her thumb and forefinger Emma moans biting down on Regina's neck again before sliding the skirt of Regina's dress up her legs. She teasingly runs a finger up the other woman's panties grinning at the arousal she feels there.

"Told you stakeouts were fun" she says before giving her a lust filled look and kissing her once more.

"I suppose they aren't as boring as I thought" Regina purrs, "Although I may need some more convincing"

Emma smirks at her, "I'm sure I'll find some way to prove it" she says before roughly tugging the brunette's tights down and parting toned thighs. Regina's hips buck up at the featherlight touches of Emma's fingers on her legs. Keeping one hand toying with Emma's breasts she moves the other to undo her pants.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you not in those tight jeans of yours dear" Regina says huskily before tapping Emma's ass to get her to lift her hips. Once Emma does she slips the trousers down tugging her panties down with them.

She runs her finger over Emma's core and the woman moans, "Regina no teasing" she whines. Regina smirks before bringing the finger to her lips moaning at the divine taste. "Why? Excited?"

"Why? Still bored?" Emma counters as she slides first one, then two fingers into Regina's dripping centre.

"Oh" Regina replies breathily before capturing Emma's lips with her own to make her swallow any moans. The last thing they need is to get caught now. Emma grins against her lips before curving her fingers up to hit that spot that drives Regina crazy.

In response Regina plunges two fingers into Emma scissoring and thrusting them in to bring the blonde closer and closer to the edge.

"Regina" Emma whines feeling her walls beginning to contract, "So close" she says before flicking Regina's clit with her thumb.

"Oh god" Regina moans throwing her head back before adding another finger and grinding her palm against Emma's clit to send her over the edge.

Emma's mouth opens in a loud moan as she comes against Regina's hand and pulls the other woman in for a desperate and needy kiss.

Hearing Emma's moans sends Regina spiralling over the edge as well before she collapses against Emma. Once she catches her breath she kisses Emma again, "Wow"

Emma chuckles, "So what do you think of stakeouts now?"

Regina laughs before kissing her softly, "I think we should go on them more often."

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
